


The Forest

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Adashi/Shadam mention, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Multi, Past Character Death, Smut, Supernatural Elements, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro buys a remote property out in the woods after losing everyone he's ever loved. Here he finds solace in restoring the cabins, but here he's also lonely...That is until two fairies come to keep him company along with a wolf. Oh and the forest is magical?





	1. Chapter 1

It was good to be back, this was the only place in the world he still felt comfortable. Nowadays that was a rarity.

Old man Iverson wouldn’t mind if he made this place his own, especially, if he restored it to its former glory. Shiro liked to think it would put Iverson’s spirit or soul at peace.

The man from Shiro’s memories was always kind and gentle-hearted, he seemed gruff at first, but once you got to know him, Iverson wasn’t bad. When Shiro was little his parents would come out here during their yearly family vacation. He and his twin, Ryou would keep Mister Iverson company as the man solely ran the remote cabin retreat. There were three log cabins, one that Iverson lived in and two he’d rent out. Every time the Shiroganes came, the second cabin would be unoccupied and they’d have the whole isolated area practically to themselves.

Those were the good times, the happy times. 

Once Shiro hit a decade, his twin, Ryou passed away. That’s where the trouble began. 

His way of life shifted, changed and the once joyous family became a sad, distant one. Everything changed, life was hard, his parents constantly bickered as he grew with each year and he tried to please them by being athletic, popular, and a good student. It didn’t matter, he fell to the wayside.

When Shiro became sixteen, he got a job, though it wasn’t a hundred percent legal as he lied about his age. He took up construction, doing various odd jobs and learning all capacities that went into the profession. It was decent pay, off the books and cash only. He saved it all, determined to put it towards his own place. As he continued to work and go to school it was soon his final year.

With his accolades he could get into any school, instead he opted for the Galaxy Garrison an academy that was joined with various aerospace programs of the world. It was growing world renown with its advancement in technology and space exploration and Shiro wanted to be part of it. Would be part of it, nothing would prevent it.

Shiro easily got in and dove head first into his studies, it was nice. The Galaxy Garrison quickly became his home and new family. He had great instructors and amazing peers, one peer in particular grabbed his attention. His name was Adam, he was brilliant and beautiful, made Shiro flustered and clumsy. 

It was then that Takashi Shirogane had his first brush with romance and the startling realization was love at first sight. 

This was when he was on the cusp of graduating. He remembered that he had planned to finally say something to Adam, but the slightly older boy beat him to it. From there things fell into place for Shiro, he felt like he belonged, something he hadn’t felt since childhood, with Adam things were perfect. After graduation, they both remained at the Galaxy Garrison, staying on as teacher aids while also participating in the flight program as interns of the experimental program. One day they’d fly in the outer atmosphere and be space explores. 

Shiro wanted to travel to space, especially with Adam.

Four years of happiness and bliss, while getting closer to exploring space, but eventually that paradise wouldn’t last. Shiro couldn’t be happier, until the day he and Adam were to test the new dual piloted plane. The MFE Duel-Fighter, the only prototype of its class. It would be a day to remember, a living nightmare from then on.

Shiro paused, he had gotten lost in the past as he worked on the log cabin, hammer held poised, readying to strike the nail.

His accident and loss were still fresh, or they felt that way. More than a year had passed. He tried, Shiro really did try to push the thoughts away but they continued as he gently tapped the nail with his hammer as the metal sank.

Waking up after months of being in a coma, Shiro discovered, Adam, his boyfriend of four years was gone. He remembered how it happened, Adam’s escape mechanism malfunctioned. Next Adam had pulled Shiro’s instead, ejecting him as their fighter was spiraling out of control due to computer system failures. Shiro remembered screaming as the plane above exploded.

Afterwards, it was a blur as fiery shrapnel rained down. The force of the fall and the atmosphere disoriented Shiro as he came spiraling towards the earth.

Coming too from his coma he was alone with nurses and doctors. He was shocked, but not, his parents hadn’t had time for him since he was a kid. He shouldn’t be surprised. Shiro knew the Garrison contacted them. They wouldn’t come or maybe they already had visited. Perhaps they couldn’t wait for him to wake and needed to go back to their own lives.

It was days later, the finality of everything that happened to Adam and himself, the loss of his right arm began to sink in. The one nurse, Nyma, gave him a letter. It was addressed to him, from his parents. He felt a dread weigh him down, settling like a stone pit in the bottom of his stomach.

Reading it he found that his parents didn’t want anything to do with him after his near-death experience, it reminded them too much of his dead brother, Ryou, and learning of Shiro’s sexuality and relationship with Adam was also tossed into his face. They had been confronted by Adam’s parents, they blamed Shiro for Adam’s death and with the accusations he was outed. Shiro had never really felt the need to confess to his parents he was gay, but now this –.

He was truly abandoned now, maybe his parents were waiting for the picture-perfect excuse. They hadn’t wanted anything from him in so long, breaking away finally from their one remaining son. Even though he wasn’t close with either parent, it was still so damn painful. So hurtful that he felt the phantom pains in his newly amputated arm.

It hurt. It broke him. Shiro was so low already but this – 

This was a crippling blow –. 

Shiro sighed, dropping his hammer and making a displeased hiss, his hands cupping his face. He had done enough work, a walk in the woods would do him some good. It would clear his head and that fresh mountain forest air would do wonders.

“C’mon boy,” he called to his new companion. “Come here Kosmo,” he called to his newly adopted wolf. 

How he had come to have the wolf be with him was still a mystery. Shiro wasn’t sure why the wolf stayed with him, but it eased his loneliness. Two weeks ago, on his first night he came across the creature, he thought his bad luck had caught up with him again, thinking he was going to be mauled by the wolf. Instead, the wolf simply came up to him, nuzzling into his leg and since then Kosmo has stayed with Shiro.

It was a strange encounter, but he felt lucky. He wasn’t completely alone. Maybe Adam was watching out for his lonely former lover, it was a nice thought. 

Shiro pulled a coat over himself, the air outside was brisk and cool as the heat of summer was fading to fall. 

Kosmo gave a yowling yawn as they came trotting down the steps. Shiro spun looking at the weathered cabins, the other two from his memory had just about collapsed, the one Iverson had lived in only stood. Shiro had purchased the property as Iverson had no relatives and left the remote cabins to his old friend Sanda. 

Miss Sanda sold the area to Shiro easily as she was getting up there in age and she knew she’d never do anything with the space. Using a sizeable portion of his savings from his teenage through adulthood years, he purchased it. He had a nice sum to stay afloat for a while.

Shiro wanted to restore the cabins and open the lodging back to those who wanted to retreat from the outside world like he did. There wasn’t much left out there. Here he could live quietly and find solace –.

Shiro’s mind shut down, the reflection of his life forgotten as he took in the tall trees and fresh air. His mind finally quieted after all the turmoil he had thought of. A smile came to his lips, he had journeyed away from the cabins walking deeper into the woods as he loved learning the lay out of the land. 

Kosmo trotted, following dutifully behind as they went. Shiro began walking, taking a different path than he had yesterday –.

He stepped carefully as the forest ground was littered with many roots and various greenery, the ground began to slope downwards as he took measured steps. In the distance, Shiro heard the rushing of water, perhaps there was a waterfall or roaring brook. Every time he took a walk there was always something new to discover. 

“Let’s go Kosmo,” he called as he felt a wide smile stretch his face. Since moving out here, Shiro found himself smiling more. He began to take exaggerated steps, almost trotting down the steep hill as he wanted to get closer to the source of moving water. The loose damp earth beneath his feet avalanched from his quick steps, it was enough to make him lose his footing. Shiro windmill his arms, trying to gain balance, unfortunately, he still lost it and fell forward. “Oh shit!” He cried as he impacted hard and began to tumble over himself, feet over head as if in a washer’s spin-cycle. His body and limbs going everywhere.

His final thought before his head struck a thick tree root was his curse luck struck again and he hoped he didn’t die from this.

With a solid thud the world went black and his body tumbled downward, Kosmo sprinted after his newfound friend. The wolf came to the form as it stopped rolling and came to a crumpled heap. The wolf nudged Shiro’s face, no response. A worried whine came from Kosmo’s maw before its head tipped back to howl, calling for help.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Keith heard the call of a wolf in need, the fae came out of his mushroom house as he began to glide on the air. He began to race, zooming to the distress call of a friend in need. The other fairies paused, listening to the howling and looking troubled, unsure on aiding or not. Keith was about to let them know they could continue on with their daily lives, when another voice beat him to it.

“Carry on! I’ll go check it out!” It was Lance.

Keith was relieved yet annoyed as the blue winged fairy nearly collided with him after he made his lively announcement to the people. 

“Hey! Watch where your going Keith.” 

“You need to watch it, you were flying distracted again.” Keith countered without even looking as he continued his path towards the howls. Lance quickly caught up. “We need to go help, it could be one of our allies and they could be in trouble.”

“There hasn’t been anybody out here in so long –. Not since the ol’ man, the guardian.” Lance frowned, worry etched onto his sun kissed face. 

“Well, we have to see if everything is alright, it’s our responsibility to help our friends.”

“I know that!” The brunette groused as he glowed brightly before the light faded around him which made Keith snort. 

“Well we need to hurry.” The red fae went zooming as the blue one rushed to catch up. 

They covered a great distance as the whining howls grew louder, the sound of water playing a lovely background melody as they came out of their realm and into the human one. The brightness of their world faded, the lighting became muted and the chill noticeable as they were no longer under the veil of the fae realm. Both fairies came a cross a young wolf cub as it stood over a large male human. Keith and Lance landed lightly, bare feet soundless as they sprinted over.

“A human!” Lance exclaimed as Keith’s eyes landed on the wolf cub. He didn’t recognize him from the local wolf tribes that resided in the forest. 

“Little one,” the small humanoid wolf looked up to him, Keith and Lance could see his alternate form unlike humans. “What happen to this human?”

“He is clumsy, he lost his footing and tumbled.” Kosmo answered with a pout, head tilting as he looked up with big puppy eyes. “Can you help him? He’s really nice.” The cub asked. 

“We can try, but can you tell me if he’s a danger to the forest first?” Keith asked.

“He isn’t, he’s just minding his own out here. Please help Shiro!” Kosmo whined. 

“Shiro?” Lance asked, rushing over in shock as he settled down next to the prone body. Keith followed suit, his hand reached out tipping the face towards him as he examined it. There was no mistake, his violet eyes scanned over that angular face, a scar crossing over the bridge of his nose. “This is the boy we used to frolic with, I wonder if Ryou is in the forest as well? He grew so big!” Lance exclaimed as his hands came to touch gently over Shiro’s broad chest.

Keith nodded absently, before his eyes landed on Lance. He remembered when he was a young fae along with Lance, the two of them would visit the guardian, Iverson and spend time with the recluse human. Only to discover that every once and awhile he’d have visitors. They were a human family with two children that was roughly close to both, Keith and Lance’s age. Being mischievous back then they crossed from their realm into the human one and would play with the twin boys. 

It became a ritual, ever summer solstice they would show up and Keith and Lance would visit their newfound friends, but then one year they stopped showing and then Shiro and Ryou no longer came to visit Iverson’s home. It was sad, thinking they lost their friends forever.

Now many seasons later, here was Shiro again, no mistaking it. Though now he looked like he had a rough life since last they saw him. Lance’s hands ran over Shiro’s chest in concern. His hair was once ebony, now a soft pure white and a scar resided on his nose. His arm was replaced with cold metal and it made Keith click his tongue in concern. After reflecting so long, Keith finally snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes connected with Lance’s, his hand reached out taking one of Lance’s.

“We need to heal him,” Keith murmured. 

Lance nodded and took Keith’s other hand in his, fingers tangling as they stood-on knees above Shiro. Leaning over the concussed body, the two fairies let their foreheads touch and close their eyes as they concentrated. A soft glow began as they spoke in the elemental tongues as they weaved a small healing spell for the human. 

Kosmo watched wordlessly, standing off to the side watching the magical flow between both. Just as quickly as it started it faded and they let go of one another and waited. 

Minutes passed before there was a deep breathy groan from the body below, Shiro slowly stirred and then his warm brown eyes cracked open. He let his eyes slide to the right, looking at Keith before going left to take in Lance. His eyes closed once more, before widening and he sat up with a start before his head whipped to and fro. “Who?! Who ar –? Why are you naked?!”

Before more could be said a blur came at the disoriented man and he was bowled over by a toddler. “Shiro you’re okay!” Kosmo cried happily.

“Hey there, the name’s Lance and that’s Keith,” the brunette smiled brightly as he moved closer and hugged Shiro as well. “It’s been forever since we’ve seen you Shiro!”

Keith smirked, crossing his arms. “Yeah, good to see you again. Did you come back to be the new guardian?”

“Um? Uh guardian?” The ex-pilot was confused, he patted the small boy’s back as he was nuzzled. Shiro was so confused as to the situation he had landed in. “Could someone fill me in as to what’s going on or am I still unconscious on the forest floor?” He pursed his lips, head tilting in confusion.

Keith moved close, standing on his knees once more as he loomed. “We’re of the fae –.” The two fairies began to reveal the hidden realm where magical creatures resided, it was hidden in an unseen world that existed in the forest. Then they hesitantly asked if Shiro remembered both from his childhood.

Of course, he did and from there the two fae along with Kosmo became near permanent fixtures in his life and he was then dubbed the Guardian. 

Whatever the heck that entailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/172873415280/after-your-parents-found-out-you-are-gay-and)  
> ↑↑↑Found this lovely writing prompt... This is a great way to keep the juices going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later…**

Shiro had been living in the woods for over a year now and his life had taken a strange supernatural turn. He wasn’t as shocked as he used to be, now with the amount of luck or lack thereof.

His curse seemed to be subdued or something. Though both, Keith and Lance assured him he wasn’t curse nor had any ill omens about his persons. Shiro was never convinced, he felt like before re-meeting the two fairies that there were ill-fated stars outlined in his destiny or some past life karma out to get him. Now things were well and good, he was still adjusting to how free fea folk were and raising a wolf cub (though in wolf form Kosmo looked like a full-grown wolf). The fairies tended to flit about naked and Shiro had to change that or he’d die of a heart attack.

Not only that, Keith and Lance were pretty intimate creatures. From a quick internet search or two, Shiro found that fairies were sexually charged creatures, loving to jump bones at any moment and anywhere, they were carefree and had no qualms about modesty. In the year they had been around Shiro, he had caught them engaging in more sexual acts than he could count. It was so very distracting and would plague his mind whenever he was truly alone at night. He hated that he had touched himself multiple times thinking of them. Shiro felt guilty about wanting and lusting after both supernatural beings. 

What was his life now?!

Thank god they didn’t parade around naked all the time like they used to. Shiro’s poor gay heart couldn’t take it if they stayed that way. It had taken lots of persuasion, especially, for Keith to get him to wear clothing when they came to visit. 

Right now, Shiro was working on the third and final cabin, he was replacing the wood flooring of the porch as it was almost complete. He could sometimes zone out while he worked, it was relaxing and now his mind began to turn over the title the two fae would sometimes call him. Guardian. Still a year later and no clue what the term meant to the two. He wasn’t sure what made up a guardian, but if he could be that, if he could live up to the title, he would do it. He just wasn’t sure what it took to be a guardian. 

Shiro had found out that Iverson had been their guardian previously. He also found out that the former guardian had also bestowed Keith and Lance’s names unto the two fairies. Apparently, fairies were rarely named, normally they were identified by either the element they represented or some other describer. That seemed confusing. Shiro laughed at the thought before the chuckle lapsed into a sigh.

Feeling a presence, he looked up to see Keith walking up, jeans on and shirtless, Shiro’s brown eyes drank in the sleek form of Keith. He felt heat flood his cheeks as he looked away and began to nail the wood into the support beams. 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro greeted as he didn’t spare another glance, afraid he’d burn holes into that pale skin. 

“Shiro,” he breathed happily as he pulled a t-shirt over his head as he came closer to the nearly completed cabin. “Do you need some help?” Keith asked hopefully. Those pretty light brown eyes looked up at Keith and made his heart flip as Shiro smiled. 

“I’m good, just finishing the last touches. Then this whole project will be complete.”

“Oh, will you do what the previous guardian did and let others stay with you occasionally?”

Nodding Shiro smiled. “I will,” he confirmed. “To live comfortably, I’ll need to make a little revenue here and there.” A glazed look came to Keith’s unnaturally colored eyes and he blinked before nodding.

“Would you allow Lance and myself to stay in these cabins?”

Shiro laughed before grabbing another smooth wooden floorboard. “You two already stay in my personal cabin, you don’t have to stay in the other ones. My home is your home, Keith.” He began to gently hammer the wood into place as Keith gave a small nod. “What made you ask to stay in the cabins?”

A sheepish look appeared on that pretty face and it made Shiro pause in his work. It was rare for Keith to be anything but bold and daring, but here he seemed coy. “You seem like you’re – troubled by us sometimes. Are we bothersome to you?”

Hearing that made Shiro drop his hammer, as an afterthought he was thankful his flesh hand was out of the way. He stood quickly and closed the space, enclosing Keith in his arms. “Of course not! You two are so important to me. I’m sorry I made you believe otherwise.” Shiro whispered, his knuckles brushing over a cheekbone as Keith turned and pressed a soft kiss to those curled fingers.

The tender action made Shiro jump and break contact. He flushed, stammering and pointing over his shoulder. “I – uh – need to get back to work.” Nervously he shuffled away as Keith blinked, confused by the strange reaction. He wanted to press for more, but Kosmo called for him from the main cabin, wanting him to play.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“That’s so strange!” Lance cried only for Keith to shush him. “I mean you tried to get Shiro to understand you care about him and he jumped away?” He asked in a lowered voice. “I’ve tried before too.”

“Yeah –, do you think humans do things differently than us?”

The brunette nodded. “I believe so, they’re prudish and reserved. They don’t embrace moments and feelings like we fae do.” Lance crawled closer and Keith accepted him readily. It was night time, they were wearing Shiro’s oversized shirts as they sat in the man’s bed. Shiro was in the living room napping on the couch with Kosmo draped over him. “It would be nice to show our feelings to Shiro, especially with tomorrow’s surprise.” Lance murmured softly. “Keith, I have a confession to make.” Lance exclaimed suddenly, but he was mindful about his volume.

“What is it?” Keith inquired as curiosity made his eyes grow round. 

Lance snickered behind his hand as a redness bloomed across his henna skin. It made his midnight blue eyes brighten. “One time, I came to visit Shiro at night and found him pleasuring himself. I didn’t let him know I was there because he would have stopped. I wanted to get you, but he’d probably be done before we came back. I watched him until he finished. He was using objects to enter himself like you do me, Keith you should have seen him –. Shiro was so passionate and honest with himself. It was really beautiful.”

Hearing the confession made Keith’s eyes grow, pupils dilating, feeling heat pooling in his gut, he moved closer to Lance like a stalking cat and nuzzled into him. “Really,” he asked, voice dropping to a deeper tone. “I’ll have to see about catching him, I’m sure it’s a – a sight to see.” Keith murmured before he noticed that Lance looked just as flustered as he felt.

“It was and –,” Lance trailed as he crawled away from Keith, the other fairy was confused as he watched. Lance went to the night stand and opened it, he rummaged, eyes focused while Keith watched his backside. The reddish fairy was curious what his companion was digging for. Eventually, Lance found it gasping as he held the bottle in triumph. “Shiro used this! I think it’s similar to the oils we use.” Flicking his thumb, the cap popped off. “Would you like to use it?”

“Yes,” Keith breathed enthusiastically. 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Shiro woke with a start, a phantom noise caught his attention and he could be imagining it as if part of his dream. He woke with Kosmo in human form slumbering on his chest. He stroked the toddler’s scruffy hair and smiled. Ever since Keith and Lance had healed him, he could see things he couldn’t before. Keith had explained that was a side effect of being exposed to their magic. When Shiro was a child they appeared human and around the same age as him. Even now they appeared in a human-sized fairy form when they came to visit. 

Since the two had entered his life, Shiro had felt a contentment he hadn’t felt in so long. He knew it was because he was no longer lonely, they had chased his loneliness away and he prayed his bad luck wouldn’t drive them away. Another loss would break him, losing Ryou, Adam, and his neglectful parents hurt. Shiro just couldn’t afford to have any more heartbreak.

His hand ran over Kosmo’s back and he sighed, he wondered if both fairies were still around or if they had gone back to their magical home.

Shiro loved when they stayed over, made the cabin feel full of life. It was silly to feel that way, but he couldn’t deny how he felt. Having all three with him was perfect. He had wondered when he had fallen in love with both, he knew fae could be fickle as they were indulgent creatures, but he found both Lance and Keith dear to his heart, they were beautiful souls.

Not to mention he had been attracted to both since day one.

All this thinking was making him drowsy again, he felt his eyes droop and slowly close as he took a deep even breath. A soft sound floated on the air and he was alert once more, Shiro looked about trying to locate the fleeting noise. Growing curious, he began to gently move up, arms holding Kosmo to his chest as he stood. Once upright he gently laid the magical wolf down and grabbed the throw blanket over Kosmo, the young wolf slept like a rock and would be out till morning.

Shiro stretched and began to check the cabin over, he walked about but no sight of either fae. Shaking his head at himself he was overlooking the obvious. Both fae loved being in his room, coming to the cracked door he pushed it open as the wood swung open soundlessly. His brown eyes grew wide, rounding comically, the sight before him was magnificent. He could feel flames licking at his cheeks, heat encompassing his whole face as he witnessed both on his bed.

Keith’s fingers were buried in Lance’s body and the brunette held his hands over his mouth as his legs were parted wide. Lance was trying to muffle his cries as Keith lapped teasingly at his straining erection. The blue fairy’s eyes were tightly squeezed shut as his voice leaked quietly from his palms. They were utterly shameless and Shiro was feeling weak to the vision before him. 

He hated to do this, but –. “Guys,” he called meekly. The twosome was in his bed again, having sex. Shiro always found them engaged here (or outside somewhere). “Guys, I hate to break this up.” He began as both paused, looking at him.

“Then don’t,” Keith mumbled against the cock he had just been licking like a melting treat. “Come join us.”

This wasn’t the first time they had tried to invite him to join. The fae loved their threesomes and orgies from what he was told. It was getting harder to deny what he truly wanted which was to be with them. Fairies weren’t the most monogamous, they were open creatures and tend to show affection freely within their culture. Shiro wasn’t sure if his sensibilities could take it. 

Hands touched him, and he jolted, coming out of his head to notice he had been surrounded and the exit closed. Did they go mini size to sneak up on him or was he that distracted? 

“Shiro,” Lance cooed as he nosed the underside of Shiro’s jaw. “We want you with us, we’ve desired you for so long.”

The human felt his cheeks flush at their close proximity, Keith was at his back and Lance the front, both crowding him. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Keith asked, voice sounding demanding, but Shiro knew better. The raven was typically serious is all.

“Help us understand, is this a – a human thing?” Lance asked before pouting and his head falling. “Did we do something, or do you not care the same way we feel about you?”

Shiro sighed, how was he going to make them understand? This would be difficult. “It’s complicated.” That sounded cliché and he knew it. “It’s a combination of things Lance. Your kind,” that sounded awfully strange on his tongue. “The fae treat sex and relationships differently than we humans do.”

“Sex?” Lance asked.

“Shiro means intimacy and joining.” Keith explained. 

“Oh. Got it!” 

Thank goodness he didn’t have to explain what he meant. “Anyway, we differ in that mindset and I’m not sure it would be good for me to act on it.”

“Shiro why wouldn’t it be good? I don’t think you’ve been lonely since we’ve been with you. Does this have to do with relationships? Like when humans court?”

“Yeah, but I’m afraid I’ll lose you both. I don’t have the best track record when it comes to loved ones. I tend to lose them.”

Keith stepped around, eyes flat. “You’re not cursed, we checked. Are our words not reassuring?”

Shiro laughed hearing that and leaned back against the wooden door. The fairy’s seriousness was a mood breaker, making the tension lessen in his shoulders. “No, I believe your words Keith. I just – worry is all. I uh – I just,” he felt the stutter and sighed in frustration as he was annoyed with himself. “I just love you both is all,” he breathed nonchalantly and heartfelt all at once, it was a strange conflicting feeling. He felt his face heat and he looked away as he scratched his head, lips quirking in embarrassment.

A laugh bubbled up from Lance and he smiled brightly, hugging Shiro around the neck. “We love you too,” he stood on toes and pressed a jovial kiss to those unexpecting ones. Keith stood close, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Breaking the kiss, Shiro sputtered as his brain was on the verge of failing. He had been kissed before by both of them, usually it was on the cheek and he was used to their affectionate touches, but this, this crossed the line of friendship and went into the beyond. Shiro felt a hand take hold, pulling him downwards, Keith’s face filled his vision, unfocused and vastly approaching. He was kissed, it was fiery as he gasped into it as a warm tongue explored into his mouth.

Shiro felt his will cracking, crumbling away in large chunks and he’d knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. He couldn’t, he really wanted to love them and indulge. Shiro groaned, his lips moving and tongue matching Keith’s as he melted, drawn in with little effort.

The two fairies would be his ultimate downfall –.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fingers slipped from his body, he was almost brought to the cusp of orgasm again and he whimpered, body trembling violently as he felt the rush of near release. Shiro had been brought achingly close several times, Keith obviously knew how to manipulate a body, he showed a practiced touch and knowhow. It had been so long to feel the heat of another, it was a sobering thought and Shiro let out the shuddered breath as he turned to look at the two fairies.

Lance’s mouth came off Keith’s cock and a salacious moan poured out of him as he stroked himself. 

Shiro never knew fairies could look so hungry as they gazed upon him. It was such a raw desire and he felt like he be consumed, an inferno of lust where he’d be lost and not knowing which way was up. It made him whine softly in anticipation as he wanted their touch, seeking both out. He knew he should feel guilty for being greedy, but the emotion was nowhere to be located and he basked in just the current lust and wanton desires. He turned, getting off hands and knees as he sat on his ass to face the two. 

“We wanna make you feel good Shiro, would you like that?” Keith husked as he moved closer but not touching yet as he let his own hand take hold of his cock as he stroked himself. 

Not trusting his words, he nodded, feeling his own arousal jump between his thick thighs. Shiro made a soft sound as Keith came closer, climbing onto the bed. He moved quickly, maneuvering behind Shiro. “How do you want me?” Shiro asked softly, voice raspy from all the moaning he had done beforehand. 

“Face Lance – but mount my lap,” Keith explained.

Shiro turned the words over in his head and then deciphered what was outlined. Reversed cowgirl, he thought with a flush. He nodded. “Okay.” Keith laid down as he moved out of the way, his knees going over the side of the bed. Shiro climbed over Keith’s lap as he stood poised on knees. “Guide me,” Shiro whispered hoarsely. He felt a hand take hold and felt the kiss of a slicken crown, lowering he felt the insistent pressure before his body opened and he was nudged into. Groaning, Shiro slowly sunk down at his own pace and he was thankful for Keith’s consideration as he could tell the reddish fae was thoughtful enough.

Slowly, he bottomed out, his ass seated on Keith’s pelvis as he sheathed the whole length of his cock. He could feel the twitch deep inside against his lubricated walls and he felt a pleasant throb echo through his being. Shiro moaned, eyes closing and his head tipping back as he savored the full feeling, the stretch stung a smidgen, his rim wasn’t used to stretching passed his toys and Keith was thicker than all of them. 

“Lance,” Keith called expectantly.

Before Shiro’s eyes could crack open from their closed state he felt wet heat envelope his cock and he gasped, breath punched out of his lungs by the surprising and sudden sensation. A mouth on his dick, sliding downwards, Shiro whimpered as Lance slowly took all of him. The human’s head tipped forward as he let his warm gaze find oceanic blues staring upwards. A feeble moan came out of Shiro’s lips as Lance gave his best Cheshire grin around his cock, then his twinkling eyes closed as he swallowed those last inches that made Shiro arch.

It was too much and too unexpected. 

“You feelin’ good, Shiro?”

That was a goddamned understated question. Shiro tried, really did try to reciprocate, but again words failed him. He opened his mouth, but only a sound of pure pleasure bled out. 

Keith chuckled breathlessly and let his hands soothed over the wide back that took up the majority of his view. The slender fairy sat up and began to worship the feverish skin with kisses and love bites. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he purred as he let his hands ghost to the front before taking fistfuls of pectorals. “Can I start?” Hips giving a half assed push, causing Shiro to moan brokenly.

“Please,” Shiro keened softly through gritted teeth.

“Move with me,” Keith commanded lowly. His forehead rested in the middle of Shiro’s broad back, his hands took residency on those hips and he began to pull back. 

Shiro willed himself to move, his legs shaking as he lifted away while Keith drew back. He could feel each inch leave him as his body squeezed around the girth. Letting that flushed crown almost leave he whimpered before lowering as he met Keith’s upward thrust. He choked back a moan as he began, it was awkward with Lance bobbing on his cock now and the position, but Shiro moved slowly as he acclimated to both. 

It took several thrusts, his ass getting used to Keith’s dick and Lance’s mouth as he began to start a true rhythm. Shiro worked himself carefully between the two faes, fucking himself in both front and back. He groaned as he bit his bottom lip as he rocked between the two bodies. He carefully made sure to keep his cock from fucking Lance’s throat, though the fairy showed no signs of choking. He couldn’t see it but felt the movement of Lance’s hands as he stroked himself while he sucked Shiro down. 

Keith groaned as he rocked, it was a little strenuous as Shiro was a lot heavier than Lance, but he was determined to give this man pleasure. Hearing that sweet Shiro enjoyed having a cock set Keith’s veins ablaze. Seeing how his own cock disappeared into the tightness and warmth made him suck in a hurried breath. He groaned, hands taking hold of that large round ass and massaging cheeks, pulling apart to see their joining. Keith’s violet eyes absorbed it all, as he rocked desperately upwards. Shiro’s ringed entrance always swallowed him to the base, it was a lovely sight.

The groups moans, the squeak of the bed and the sound of flesh filled the room. Shiro whimpered, trying to keep his voice down for Kosmo’s sake. He pushed any further thoughts of the wolf cub from his head, instead concentrating on the sensations he felt, shifting his position the human now hunched over Lance’s back, holding his weight up. It’d make it easier to move, though in this position it made it hard to pump his cock down Lance’s moaning throat. He’d felt a tiny inkling of regret, but he knew he’d have the chance again in the future. 

His hands planted on the bed, fisting the sheets as his thighs parted a bit more. He raised up and then began to really move, bouncing up and down faster than before. This new position, gave him a new angle and he gasped loudly, feeling afresh while that engorged cockhead brushed his prostate. It made Shiro lose his breath feeling overwhelmed and dizzy with bone-deep sensation. His hips sped up and a litany of moans came falling from his panting lips.

Praises came from his throat as he felt the taste of an orgasm on his lips again, this time he wouldn’t be detoured, and he chased it. Rolling and driving downwards before pulling up and creating a perfect tempo of clapping flesh as he rode that cock. The sound was slick and fleshy, it almost overtook their sounds. Shiro choked back his cries as Keith had throaty groans of pleasure, Lance was reduced to hums and loud exhales as he swallowed Shiro to the base. It was overwhelming and Shiro was quickly approaching an orgasm embarrassingly fast, or at least he felt mortified enough for all of them. Sitting on that lap, his hips gyrated lewdly, scrubbing against the tone pelvis before lifting up and dropping down forcefully. 

It was too much, but not enough and Shiro rode Keith like his life depended on it. Maybe it did, he couldn’t be denied the oncoming orgasm, or he’d keel over from too much edging.

Shiro’s breathing began to pick up as he could feel the mounting sensation. His movements began to become jerky, hips not raising as high as he grounded and rolled, Keith’s cock touching all the right places that made him weak. The orgasm crawled over him, this one, a slow overtaking and not the usual speedy rush he was used to when alone with himself.

When it finally hit Shiro arched, muscles tightening and locking into place as he trembled. A gasping cry came out of his lips as he felt each pulse from his own cock as his seed was swallowed down by Lance. His entrance fluttered, as he felt each jolt of release flash across his senses while Shiro felt boneless in those everlasting seconds. 

Faintly aware, Shiro heard a desperate moan from Lance below and the brunette pulled off of Shiro with a soft whimper as he came, his stardust kissed wings fluttered as he slumped. Keith continued to move below, he rammed his hips up showing an incredible strength that Shiro didn’t know he had as he was useless up above. 

Shiro was jarred by a handful of thrusts, hands regripping in those final seconds. Keith pressed as deeply as he could, hands pulling Shiro’s ass to him as he was pressed flushed, his cock twitching with each sticky hot pulse of his come which made Shiro whimper as he was feeling a bit overused. 

Keith quickly released him and panted below as Shiro seemed to wilt, feeling his energy drain out of him. Lance sluggishly crawled onto the bed and flopped, the fairy acted how Shiro felt. The man carefully pulled off, feeling a wetness between his cheeks as Keith’s limpness came out of him. He laid down, squeezing between the two fae.

Shiro basked for a moment, mentally reviewing the sex he just shared with the two. The afterglow was amazing, and he tried not to think of any consequences. 

He didn’t want to feel like it would be a one-time thing or even feel like this was something special, it was easier to be casual. He knew that fairies weren’t monogamous beings, it wasn’t in their nature to exude such human beliefs. It hurt to think that, but he had to be real with himself or face a more painful hurt once they began to participate in their free-floating love and desires.

Lance rolled onto his side facing the white-haired man, a large smile on his face. “We love you!” He confessed, emotions gushing unchecked out of him as he seemed so enthused and proud for telling Shiro how he felt.

Shiro’s eyes widen and he stared wordlessly for a moment. 

“Yes we do,” Keith whispered as he took hold, made those soft brown eyes look at him as he nuzzled into a cheek. “We want you Shiro. We want all of you if you let us.”

He could feel his heart speed up, face growing warm and his ears hot. He wanted to pull away from those hands that held him captured, but he couldn’t. Shiro swallowed, giving a tiny nod as he felt doom settle in his belly. He knew he was condemning himself to heartache, loving the two of them. “I love you too –, both of you.” Shiro breathed and he felt Keith move, kissing his forehead lovingly and Lance spooning him from behind as he was squeezed tightly.

It would be perfect if he allowed his mind to quiet and his heart to flutter.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Next day, Shiro found himself walking with both fairies. He was unsure where they were leading him, yet he followed them. They were going into a part of the forest he had never seen before, but one could argue that the majority of the forest looked the same no matter which part you were in. The overcast sky and misty air clouded over the atmosphere giving a dull color and cool feel. The trees were large, creating a fairly dense canopy and the ground was constantly soft from the precipitation in the air under their feet. Shiro could see the beauty in the sleepy nature and he found his eyes absorbing all the details.

“We’re here,” Lance said as he paused their group before taking a step forward. His hand raised and Shiro watched curiously. It was always something to see the two use their magics. The wind around them seemed to pick up, a gust blew passed them and the space before them rippled. “C’mon,” he waved and before Shiro’s eyes the two changed going to their true forms, shrinking and becoming miniature versions of themselves.

“How am I supposed to go? Being this big and all.” Shiro was worried thinking he’d trample over Lance and Keith’s people. 

“We got you,” Keith’s voice was full of amusement. He flew, then hovered before the human’s face. “Hold out your hand.” Waiting until a hand was held out, Keith eventually landed in the palm of Shiro’s hand. 

Watching, Shiro wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but whatever he was waiting for happened before he could register. Soon he felt air rushing and he was falling! Keith quickly swooped in and caught him with Lance coming to his aid as well. 

“See gotchu,” Lance beamed as their threesome zoomed towards the rippling distortion. Shiro wasn’t sure what to expect as they went rushing in, but he knew he’d be fine. 

Coming through the other end of the portal, entering the fae realm Shiro gasped, mouth staying open in shock. The overcast he had grown accustomed too was now replaced with bright golden light, the very air shimmered with iridescent sparkles and various colors bled, threading between the trees casting on the little fairy village. It looked like a cluster of mushrooms, but they were where the supernatural people lived. Shiro was in awe, never in his wildest he thought to be here. 

“Everyone has been wanting to welcome you since you’ve became our guardian.” Lance smiled brightly as they floated towards the ground. “We’ve been dying to bring you here, now today’s the day.”

“Yeah,” Keith echoed. “We have much to show you, but first we have a surprise for you.”

“Shush! Don’t spoil it.” Lance frowned, finger pressed to his lips as he glared. Keith mirrored his expression as Shiro hope they wouldn’t get into one of their squabbles. The brewing fight seemed to fizzle. “Anyways follow us, we need to get you ready.”

“Okay,” Shiro exclaimed excitedly. He couldn’t wait to see the sights, various fairies flew overhead and some smiled, waving at him and he greeted back. He followed behind, the wonder overtaking him as he was led to the larger cluster of mushrooms. This must be where the princess he had heard about resided. He couldn’t wait to meet her.

Little did Shiro know that a ceremony would be held in his honor and both fae would pledge their unending love for him, swearing off all others. It would be a day to remember forever. 

After today, Shiro would swear his luck had changed from bad to good, his days would be filled with happiness forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/172873415280/after-your-parents-found-out-you-are-gay-and)  
> ↑↑↑Found this lovely writing prompt... This is a great way to keep the juices going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
